bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Amazing
|} Amazing - девятый трек из альбома 24/Seven. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова Looks good in a dress Even better in a sweatshirt My car is a mess But she don't mind She never complains Even when I'm out all night I sleep in all day And that's just fine 'Cause she knows that I'm falling fast Oh, oh And I know I'll never let her go Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that The ways she makes me feel Singing oh yeah, she's so rad This is just unreal And all around the world I've never seen a girl That makes me crazy, baby Girl you're just amazing Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing The only one at the show That doesn't beg for attention She already knows She's got the part She lives in the now Even if it's not forever So girl take a bow You've won my heart 'Cause she knows that I'm falling fast Oh, oh And I know I'll never let her go Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that The ways she makes me feel Singing oh yeah, she's so rad This is just unreal And all around the world I've never seen a girl That makes me crazy, baby Girl you're just amazing Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing Woah, woah, girl you're just amazing Girl you're just amazing Woah, woah, girl you're just amazing Now baby listen to me You're more than all that I need When you're by my side I must be under a spell And girl if you couldn't tell You light up my life Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that The ways she makes me feel Singing oh yeah, she's so rad This is just unreal And all around the world I've never seen a girl That makes me crazy, baby Girl you're just amazing Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that The ways she makes me feel Singing oh yeah, she's so rad This is just unreal And all around the world I've never seen a girl That makes me crazy, baby Girl you're just amazing Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing Эквиритмический перевод Прекрасна во всем: И в футболке, и в костюме. Машина - отстой, Но ей плевать. Не жалуется, Даже если ночь не сплю я. И круто, когда Могу днем спать. Ведь знает, как влюбляюсь я. Знаю, что ее не отпущу. Пою "О, да, мне нравится, Наших чувств накал", Пою "О, да, так крута, Что не верится. И, мир весь обойдя, Я больше не встречал, Тех, кто б меня свел с ума. Детка, ты шикарна. Детка, ты шикарна. Детка, ты шикарна. Лишь одна в этом шоу, Кто не желает вниманья. Она знает уже, Что роль ее. Живет одним днем, Пусть он даже и не вечен. И выиграла Ты сердце мое. Ведь знает, как влюбляюсь я. Знаю, что ее не отпущу. Пою "О, да, мне нравится, Наших чувств накал", Пою "О, да, так крута, Что не верится. И, мир весь обойдя, Я больше не встречал Тех, кто б меня свел с ума. Детка, ты шикарна. Детка, ты шикарна. Детка, ты шикарна. Детка, ты шикарна. Детка, ты шикарна. Детка, ты шикарна. Теперь послушай меня, Ты мне одна лишь нужна, Здесь, со мной, сейчас. Я очарован тобой, Сказал бы я и без слов: Ты - свет для меня. Пою "О, да, мне нравится, Наших чувств накал", Пою "О, да, так крута, Что не верится. И, мир весь обойдя, Я больше не встречал Тех, кто б меня свел с ума. Детка, ты шикарна. Пою "О, да, мне нравится, Наших чувств накал", Пою "О, да, так крута, Что не верится. И, мир весь обойдя, Я больше не встречал Тех, кто б меня свел с ума. Детка, ты шикарна. Детка, ты шикарна. Детка, ты шикарна.